Master Of Death And His Trip Through Time
by Aisu-Kaze-Kage-Raikou
Summary: Unable to die and wife and friends dead, Harry is approached by Jacob, one of the ten Deaths. With a way to go back through time with three people that care about him, what will change? Note: I am writing this story for my own amusement. Don't like, Don't read! Disclaimer: I own Nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Twenty-seven year old Harry Potter stood over his wife's grave. He still couldn't believe that she had been gone for seven years now, taking their unborn children with her. Voldemort had had one last Horcrux left, and he resurrected himself using it. He had taunted Harry about it as he was standing over Hermione's dead body.

He cried silently and began talking. "Hey, Hermione. It's Harry. Well, obviously you know that, I mean, you can single out my voice from anywhere. I killed him, Hermione. The Dark Tosser is gone, everyone up there can rejoice, cause he's finally gone. How are our lovely babies doing? Well, I guess since I can't hear you unless I call you up that it's a useless question. I want you to know that I will forever love you. Don't ever doubt that," he whispered.

"Oh, I won't," said a voice in a mischievous manner. He spun around and saw two figures. One was his beloved wife, though she was a ghost, the other was cloaked in black, but the hood was down and it looked like a young man. Harry knew instantly who this was. It was one of the ones who was bound to him afterall, and as the young mans master, he had a right to know.

He stumbled forward a step, reaching out for his wife. She was still exactly how he remembered her. Bushy hair, beautiful smile, able-to-get-lost-in brown eyes, and still six months pregnant. She was awfully large for six months, though. Maybe there was more than two babies there?

He stumbled forward another step, tears cascading down his face. "Hermione!" he whispered, holding his hand out. She reached out and placed her cool hand against his, giving the illusion of solidly touching. She smiled at him tenderly and he gave her a watery smile in return.

"My Harry, I'm so sorry for leaving you alone," she said. "It's okay, I don't blame you. It was the Dark Tossers fault, he made you and the twins die," he said. "Triplets," said the other man. Both paused and turned to him. "Say what?" Hermione asked. "What do you mean, Jacob?" Harry asked the Oldest Death.

"Lady Hermione is pregnant with triplets, when she was alive I could hear three heartbeats besides hers," Jacob said. Harry gave a bitter smile. "And now I shall never know them," he said.

Jacob bowed his head. "Actually, Master, you can. I have an offer for you and Lady Hermione," he said.

They looked at him. "We're listening," Harry said. "I thought that you brought me down here to let Harry and I see each other again since he can't die," Hermione said. Harry paused. "I can't die?" he asked.

Jacob shuffled a foot. "No, Master, you can't. As Death's Master, we made it so that you can't die. It would not be within our best interest if you died, so we made you immortal. We did not think of how sad you would be without your wife, so we did not make her immortal too. We figured that you would move on and find another wife, but now we see that you can't. And that leads me to our offer," he said, looking up hesitantly.

"What is it?" Harry asked, not happy, but able to excuse their poor thinking, as that was probably how other immortals thought. He almost snorted. Change your partner so carelessly? He didn't think so. He wouldn't be able to do it.

"I can send both of you back through time, with two other people that you choose. One for each. I can only send you back to a time when you received your first Hallow. That means the day that the cloak was passed to you on the day of your parents death. However, you can't change that as then you wouldn't be the owner of the cloak anymore. I'm sorry," Jacob said.

Harry waved it off. He'd never known his parents, so not being able to save them, though it was a huge disappointment, was nothing major.

"Who can we choose?" Hermione asked, "And will I still be dead?" Jacob shook his head. "No, you will not be dead, I will be giving you both slightly new bodies, so that nobody instantly connects you to your past selves. As for who, anyone that you want, though I suggest no one harmful to your mission, like a Death Eater, or Ministry idiots like Fudge and Scumbridge, or people like Rita Skeeter," he said.

Both looked at him, surprised, though slightly amused. "Scumbridge?" Harry asked. Jacob nodded fervently. "Yes! Her name is Umbridge, and she is the scum of the Earth, so she is Scumbridge!" he said.

Harry's lips pulled up at the corner, and Hermione was trying hard not to smile. Harry looked at her. "Well, looks like I have a new name for the Toad," he said. She gave up. "Harry!" she said, laughing. He grinned at hearing her laugh. He hadn't heard that sound in so long.

They turned serious a minute later. "Neville, or Luna," Harry said. "Funny, I was gonna say the exact same thing," Hermione said. He smiled, then turned to Jacob. "You know our choices, Neville and Luna, but only if they agree," he said.

Jacob nodded and raised a hand. Suddenly, two other ghosts were there. They were wide eyed at seeing them, then Luna looked at Jacob and gave a 'Oh, that explains it' look. Neville still looked confused.

Harry grinned at seeing them. "Luna! Nev!" he said happily. "Harry? What's going on? I know that you're not dead, so why are we here, seeing you?" Neville asked. "Jacob, explain," Harry ordered.

So Jacob did, and when he finished, Neville was looking hopeful. He turned to Harry and Hermione. "So, out of everyone, even Ron and Ginny, you chose us?" he asked.

Harry and Hermione looked sad when those two were mentioned. "Well, you see, we had a bit of a falling out. Ginny wanted to be with me, and Ron wanted to be with Hermione, and they wouldn't accept no, so we told them to not speak to us again," Harry said sadly.

"Oh," Neville said, awkwardly. "But still, out of everyone you could have chose, you chose us!" Luna bopped him upside the head. "Leave them alone, Nev, we _are_ their friends afterall," she said. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you're right," he said.

"So? What do you choose?" Harry asked. They looked at him and smiled. "I think that I can speak for both of us when I say that we will go with you," Neville said. Luna nodded. Harry and Hermione smiled.

"Now then, when to go back?" Harry asked himself. He snapped his fingers. "The Spring before my tenth birthday, that will give us plenty of time to prepare for adopting my past self," he said. The others looked at him curiously. Even Jacob was curious.

"Adopting past Harry? Isn't he safe at the Dursely's?" Neville asked. "Safe from Voldemort and his Death Munchers? Yes. Safe from his relatives? No," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked, serious for once. Hermione's face was hard, as she already knew this information. "He is beaten everyday that he is there. And he is treated worse than any Houself I have ever seen. He is made to cook, clean, mend clothes, paint, tend to the garden, fix things, and many other things that I don't care to mention. He and I have many scars from their beatings, I have more than him, though, for being there longer," Harry said.

"Show them, Harry," Hermione ordered. He hesitated, then obeyed. He pulled off his shirt and revolved on the spot, making everyone gasp, even Jacob, who had no idea that that had even happened to his Master. Harry put his shirt back on.

"Ok," Neville said in a strangled voice, trying to fight the urge to haunt those evil people(Because he couldn't kill them, he was dead). "What did you mean by prepare?" he asked.

Harry smiled. "We need to get rid of Voldemort before he possesses Quirrel, so we need to destroy all of his Horcri," he said. "I can help with that, Master," Jacob said. They turned to him. "How?" Harry asked. "I am your servant, if you ordered me to retrieve them, I could, even the one out of past you, I could transfer it to a toy, and you could kill it then," Jacob said.

Harry nodded. "Then I order you to do so once we get there. Place us in Potter Manor, that way I can kill them in peace," he said. Jacob bowed. "Yes, Master," he said.

"What are we going to do once we go back and we defeat Voldemort?" Luna asked, oddly serious. No one told Harry that she had grown to be like this during the war and through death. Mostly because they didn't know that he didn't know.

"Well, you two can either live with us, or can live somewhere else," Harry said. They gave him a 'You're an idiot, of course we're staying with you,' look. He chuckled. "Ok, that answers that question. Now, I seem to remember hearing you two girls talking about wishing that you could own a farm, right?" he asked.

They looked at him, shocked. "Harry," Hermione said slowly. "I was sixteen when I said that, you were fifteen, and Luna was fourteen. That was twelve years ago! Why do you still remember that?" she asked.

He blushed. "Because, I planned on building one for you two on Potter Manor," he admitted. They looked contemplative. "Master, Potter Manor was your Uncle Harold's, Correct?" Jacob asked. Harry nodded, curious. "Then, seeing as you have plans for it, your new Father will be Harold Potter, and your Mother will be Cathleen Juneur nee Potter," Jacob said.

Everyone was shocked. "Juneur? Do you know how rich that family is? They're richer than the Potter family and Longbottom family combined!" Neville said. Jacob nodded. "Yes, that is why I chose it. No heirs are currently alive, but I can switch Master's blood so that he is their child," he said. Neville shook his head in amazement.

"What about us? We can't be stuck as Granger, Lovegood, and Longbottom, it would cause too much suspicion," Luna said.

The other two looked pained. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're right, Luna," Hermione said. Neville nodded.

"Well, I can make Mistress into the Daughter of Lord Romanov, the late Comte de Jarjais, and Lady Alexis Romanov nee Boldon. I can make Lord Neville into the son of Lord Rivermoor, who was, though he didn't know it, the descendant of Morgain Lafey, and Arthur Pendragon, who were also the grandchildren of Merlin, and Lady Rivermoor nee Mannoy. And I can make Lady Luna the daughter of Lord Rosier and Lady Rosier nee Stuart, who was descended from Circe," Jacob said, thinking a bit.

He was going for rich, extinct lines, so that they could have the fortune for themselves.

All four blinked, then nodded. Though Neville looked like he might pass out from being the descendant of Merlin, Morgain, _and_ King Arthur.

"I will also make Master into the heir of the Four Founders," Jacob declared. If they weren't shocked before, they were now. "Oh, and Lord Neville?" he asked. "Yes?" Neville asked cautiously. "Lady Luna is four months pregnant with your twins," Jacob said. If Neville could have fainted, he would have. Even Luna blinked rapidly in surprise before smiling happily.

They were congratulated before, once again, turning to other matters. "How many horses did you want?" Harry asked. "Well, we need one for each of us, one for each of our children, one for Harry, and one for each of the Deaths," Hermione said. "My Lady, we do not need-" Jacob was cut off. "Are you saying that your Mistress is wrong?" Harry asked.

Jacob shook his head frantically. "No, Master! It's just, we really have no need for horses. We are not meant to have fun, we have to guide the dead souls onto the afterlife," he said. Harry thought for a second. "Jacob, have you ever thought to have some of the other dead souls help you with this job? If you are too overworked for fun, then perhaps help is what you need," he said.

Jacob thought about it. "You're right, Master. Perhaps we should," he said. Harry nodded firmly.

"Harry," Luna called. He turned to her. "Yes?" he asked. "If Harry is as abused as you say, how will we be able to gain his trust?" she asked.

"Because, he is still hoping for any family member to take him away. I will do that. Once we do that, he will be completely trusting of us. Here's my question, and, Jacob, you may answer too: should we tell Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

He got an immediate yes from those present, with a warning from Jacob to be careful, lest Dumbledore not believe them.

"I want to break the curse on the Defense seat and teach Defense, what about you all?" Harry asked. "Well, I'd love to teach Herbology, but Professor Sprout isn't ready to give up the seat," Neville said. "I'm perfectly content taking care of the farm," Luna said. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. Jacob, to the past we go, the Spring before my tenth birthday, please," Harry said. Jacob nodded and the next thing they knew, they were sitting on sofas in a large living room. And the best part was that the three dead people were alive.

Harry felt a vibration and saw that the past Hallows had merged with his Hallows, and saw that the Horcrux in the ring was now dead.

"I'll be right back, Master," Jacob said and he disappeared. He was back a minute later with the locket, the diadem, the cup, the diary, a toy that he figured contained the soul piece from little Harry, and, _yes! _Ravenclaw's Broach!

He smiled upon seeing them. Then Jacob snapped his fingers and they screamed, releasing black, oily, smoke from within. "They are now free from the contamination of his soul, Master! You may use them however you see fit!" he said, cheerfully.

"I didn't tell you to destroy them," Harry said. "Oops, my mistake!" Jacob said, a little too innocently. They all laughed at this. Then he sat down to talk.

"Master and everyone else should think up new names and a past soon, that way I can forge documents and alter peoples memories," Jacob said. They nodded and began to think.

Harry spoke first. "My name is Hadrian Evans Potter, I went to school in Japan, I passed with good marks and met Hermione there or when I was traveling the world. I didn't know that I had a baby cousin until I came back to England and everyone was talking about him. I- Yes, Jacob?" he asked as he saw Jacob's hand raised.

"Perhaps we should wait on the pasts until my siblings and I give you our gifts," Jacob suggested. They nodded, though a little confused.

"Call on your siblings, then," Harry said and instantly nine others came into the living room and bowed. A male stepped forward. "Master, I am Hades, these are my brothers, Thanatos, Osiris, and Anubis. These are my sisters, Taylor, Leah, Bianca, Kate, and Ashley. We are pleased to meet you," he said.

"Pleased to meet all of you as well. Why don't we get to business? What are the gifts that you will give us?" Harry said.

"Advanced senses, speed, strength and healing, Photographic memory, Mastery over all the Mind Arts, True Sight, Control over True Magic, a Strategic Mind, you would become a Class three Metamorphagus, you would become Empathic, you would become Natural Animagi, a Natural Alchemist, a Beastspeaker, a Natural Elementist, with control over all the elements and sub-elements, you would be able to control what age you are, as long as you've been that age, you could become invisible at will, and only true sight would be able to see through it, and we would give you Mastery over thirty-two subjects," Taylor said.

"You missed one, sister. They will be able to breath fire, and with that makes them lean slightly more towards the fire element," Anubis said. She nodded in agreement to his words.

"Ok, a few questions, how advanced would they be? What's True Sight? What's True Magic? And can we choose which subjects we get to be masters at? Because I'm a master at DADA, Hermione's a master at Transfiguration, Luna's a master at Charms, and Neville's a master at Herbology," Harry said.

"Hmm, how to put this, you would be able to run ten miles per second, you would be able to lift ten thousand tons, you would be able to see for several dozen miles, clearly, you would be able to hear everything in the 5,000,000 acres surrounding the Manor without any effort, at all, if you put in effort you'd probably hear at least another 1,000,000 acres, you'd be able to smell the scents of everyone who was here in the past ten years, the cleaners they used, plus what they ate that day, and your healing rate would be upped to healing as fast as you were injured, so if someone went to cut off your head, no problem, it would heal as fast as the sword went through.

True Sight lets you see auras, things under the Fidelus charm, the magic of another person along with what spell they cast, no illusions, glamours, disillusion spells, or invisibility cloaks will fool you as you will be able to see through them. True Magic is natural magic. And yes, absolutely," Taylor said.

All four were shocked. They'd be happy for even half of that to be given to them. But for all of it and more? There were no words to describe it.

"Please choose the subjects that you'd like to be a master in, and yes, they can be Muggle subjects," Jacob said.

The four thought for a good five minutes before Harry spoke. "Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Warding, Curse-Breaking, Healing, Enchanting, Crafting, Rituals, Astronomy, Alchemy, History, Item Creation, Technomagic, Tracking/Stealth, Survival, World Magic, Wandless/Wordless Magic, Human/Creature Languages, Law, Potion Creation, Spell Crafting, Weapons, Elemental Magic is part of World Magic, so Martial Arts, Dueling, Art, Music, and Writing," he said.

The other three nodded. "I'll take what Harry has, but replace Herbology with DADA," Neville said.

"Same for me, but Transfiguration for DADA," Hermione said. "And Charms with DADA with me," Luna said.

The Deaths nodded and all arms shot out with fingers extended, aimed at them. The four glowed for a good minute and a half. When the glow died down the ten Deaths slumped with exhaustion, though Jacob was noticeably less exhausted than the other nine. He looked at the others. "Go rest, I'll join you when I'm done forging their paperwork," he ordered. The nine gladly went and did that.

Jacob looked at the four. "So, your stories?" he asked. After getting a nod from each of the other three, Harry spoke. "We went to a school in Japan. Because of secrecy laws, we're not allowed to talk about the school to outsiders. We graduated with top marks, the best in the history of the school. After that we studied for our Masteries and got them in all the magical subjects that we're now masters at. We got married back to back and just moved back to England, seeing as all of us were born here. I just heard about my baby cousin once we moved back and decided to take him in. I didn't hear about him before because Japan doesn't involve itself into another countries affairs. And, obviously, we are the last of our lines, except for me with the Potter line," he said.

Jacob nodded and conjured up the proper paperwork, along with modifying several many people's minds so that they'd remember the four, but not feel the need to contact them.

"Right, I need names to put on the Documents. Master, I already put your new one on them, but I need the new names from the other three," he said.

The four nodded and Hermione spoke first. "I will be Hera Arwin Potter nee Romanov," she said. Jacob nodded and put the name on the documents. Neville went next. "I will be Tyler Kyle Rivermoor," he said. Jacob nodded again and put the name on the documents. Luna went last. "I'll still be Luna, because that's a common name, but my middle and last name will be Morgan Rivermoor nee Rosier," she said. Jacob nodded and again put the name onto the documents.

Then he made copies and the copies disappeared with a puff of smoke that they could see through clearly, but had their noses wrinkling before they figured out how to dull the sense, as the information on how was downloaded into their brains.

"The copies are now in the proper places and everyone that is supposed to know about you knows you by those names. I'm afraid that you have to be going by those names for the rest of your life, so you best get used to using them, Master Hadrian, Mistress Hera, Lord Tyler, and, well, your first name didn't change, Lady Luna," Jacob said.

They nodded, Luna just a little bit pleased that she could keep her first name the same. Too bad that Celeste was an uncommon name, otherwise she could have kept that one too and only have changed her last name.

Then Jacob looked uncomfortable, as though he wished to say something, but didn't know how to address it.

"Speak, Jacob," Hadrian said. "Master," Jacob said hesitantly. "Do you wish for Lord and Lady Rivermoor to be immortal like you and Mistress Hera?" he asked.

Hadrian was shocked, but recovered quickly and glanced at Tyler and Luna, who were looking at him anxiously. He looked back at Jacob. "That is not for me to decide. Ask Tyler and Luna," he said with finality.

Jacob bowed his head. "My apologies. Lord Tyler, Lady Luna, as you are the dear friends of my Master and Mistress, and they obviously care for you very much, do you wish to be made immortal like my Master and Mistress so that you may forever be together?" he said, looking back up.

Tyler and Luna looked at Hadrian and Hera. "Hadrian, Hera, do you want us around for forever? Because if you choose yes then I will gladly choose yes, only if Tyler chooses yes as well," Luna said. "I would choose yes as well," Tyler said forcefully.

Hadrian looked at them. "I would not mind if you stayed around forever. Hera?" he asked, turning his head towards his wife. She smiled. "No, I can't say that I mind them staying at all," she said. Tyler and Luna smiled and turned back to Jacob. "We accept!" they said as one.

There was a faint shimmering of light around them, barely noticeable to their eyes, and then it was gone. Jacob smiled at them. "Congratulations, you are now immortal. The side-affect is a very happy one. The children from your first pregnancy are also immortal, but I'm afraid that any after will not be, nor will their children be so. I apologize for that," he said, now frowning sadly.

They surprised him by smiling. "It's okay, Jacob. It's hardly your fault. As much as I hate it however, there can't be a bunch of immortals on the earth or else the whole world would eventually be swamped by them and no one would be able to die to clear the way for the new children," Hadrian said wisely.

Hera looked at him playfully. "That was very, dare I say it, _wise_ of you, Harry," she said. He gave her a wounded look. "I can be wise if I want to! And It's Hadrian now, remember?" he asked. She snorted at his first comment. "_Sure_ you can! And Harry can be a nickname," she said. He smiled at her and shook his head. "We don't want to confuse me with young Harry," he said.

She sighed, but nodded. "Fine, I can see the logic in that, I suppose. It's just that I've grown so used to calling you Harry, as that was your name," she said. "As I have grown used to calling you by your old name, and Tyler by his, but we can't slip up, especially not in public," Hadrian warned. She nodded again with another sigh.

"Now, Jacob, what time is it?" he asked. "Five-forty-six, Master," Jacob said. Hadrian nodded. He looked at Jacob and saw how exhausted he was. "Go get some rest, Jacob. I will call you and the others in the next week or so to pick out your horses. I expect that you will have other spirits help you with the whole 'guiding the dead to the afterlife' problem you've got," he said.

"Yes, Master. Thank you," Jacob said, bowing. Then the air shimmered and he was gone. Hadrian turned back to the others. "Now, we should plan on how to take care of the spirit of Voldemort that's still in that forest in Albania," he said. Before they could respond he could feel Jacob plant a suggestion into his head. 'Go to sleep, Jacob!' he thought. He felt a sleepy acknowledgment and then nothing.

"Ok, Jacob says Excorsism. He says that we have all the spells and magical power that we need. And- Holy Crap! That's not possible! Well, okay, it wouldn't be possible if you weren't a Death," Hadrian said, contemplating. Hera laid a hand on his arm. "What wouldn't be possible?" she asked. He looked at her with amusement. "They raised our magical levels to 100,000," he said.

The others blinked in shock. "The scale only goes to 50,000," Hera said mildly, unsure of whether to believe him or not, then decided that this was the Death's that they were discussing here, of course they would do that for their Master, Mistress and their friends.

She nodded. "So, Excorsism then. How do we- never mind, I have the knowledge. So we find him and then we Excorsize him. How do we find him?" she asked.

Luna smiled at her and tapped her ear. "We listen for the sounds of a shade, and his cursing, naturally. Then we sneak up on him and hide, should be easy with our new speed, he shouldn't even hear our approach if we're as fast as Taylor says," she said.

Hadrian nodded. "Then we place him inside a barrier, and Excorsize him from there. Should be easy and quick. But don't count on it, we've got to plan on other things, like: is he strong enough to break the barrier? Now, this really shouldn't be a problem. I mean, four people who have twice the magic of the strongest wizard ever recorded, working together? No, he really shouldn't be able to break out of it. But being overconfident will only destroy us eventually, no matter how much power we've got," he said.

"I agree, Hadrian. So let's plan out our what-ifs," Tyler said. So plan they did. With four people with strategic minds thinking up plan after plan for every way that could possibly fail, they got every way planned out. It was only six-thirty-three when they were done.

Hadrian got up and stretched. "What do you all want to eat?" he asked. Tyler looked at the pregnant women and said, "Their choice!" rather fast. Hadrian successfully didn't laugh, though the corner of his mouth did twitch upwards. He looked towards Hera and Luna. "Ladies?" he asked.

They grinned. "Pasta salad, Luna?" Hera asked. "With extra cheese," Luna said, nodding. Hadrian nodded. 'Somehow, I feel that we're going to be having a lot of that,' he thought to himself as he went to the kitchen to go make dinner.

He found Potter Manor's special pantry/fridge/freezer that always replenished whatever you took out of it and kept things at the right temperature(It cost his family a lot to buy) and took out the fixings for pasta salad with extra cheese. A quick cleaning charm on the pots, pans, cooking utensils, eating utensils and containers and he was ready to cook.

He made the marinade to put the cheese into and cut up the cheese in under ten seconds, putting the cheese into the marinade he sped up the process with magic. Then he put water into a large pot and boiled it with a charm. After that he put salt and the noodles in and waited for them to become tender. When they were he drained them, put them back into the pot and poured the marinade over it, then stirred it in. with that, dinner was ready. He quickly cast another cleaning charm onto the plates, bowls, and cups. He filled the bowls with the pasta, put cookies on the plates, and put everyone's favorite drink into the cups.

With that, he carried everything into the dining room and (Using another cleaning charm on the table and chairs) set everything onto the table. "Ok, dinner's ready," he said in a normal voice, as a test, to see if his saying this in a non-shout would still be heard by them.

They quickly proved him right as they ran into the room and sat down onto their seats. He served them up and they ate and talked about how they would build the barns and coops, how many of each animal they'd get, and how large they were to make their garden, orchard, vineyard, hay field, grain field, and pastures for the horses, cows, sheep, goats, and pigs.

After dinner was eaten(And the girls ate every last bit of the six pounds that he made that the boys didn't eat, along with the eight dozen cookies) they went into the study and drew up plans for the barns and coops. They were going to plan for five hundred horses eventually, fifty cows, three dozen pigs, and two dozen each of goats and sheep. Then two hundred each of chickens, ducks, turkeys, and geese.

Afterall, they were going to live forever, they were going to need a lot of animals to help them. Hadrian sighed as they were finishing. "How do we convince them that we're immortal without telling them that I'm the Master of Death?" he asked.

Tyler shrugged. "Tell them that we have a Sorcerer's stone too, I suppose, and that it is under a Fidelus charm so they won't try and look for it," he said.

"Oh, they'll try to look for it, they just won't find it because we don't have it. But they'll think that it's because we really do have it under a Fidelus charm. Hadrian, is the Manor under a Fidelus Charm?" Luna asked.

Hadrian nodded. "And it's unplottable. I think that it's also charmed with Muggle and Wizard repelling wards," he said. "Wizard repelling wards? I only knew of Muggle repelling charms. Oh, wait, now I know," Hera said. "How are we able to see the Manor if we weren't let in on the secret by you?" Tyler asked.

"Because Jacob allowed you in. because of that you'll never have to be keyed in again, because you know the secret. You're also keyed into the wizard repelling wards," Hadrian said. They nodded in understanding.

Hera and Luna yawned simultaneously. Hadrian and Tyler glanced at eachother, and nodded in agreement. "Alright, we're done, so let's go to bed. I'm sure that being resurrected must have made you tired," Hadrian said. "Or it could be that they're pregnant, because I'm barely tired," Tyler said, grinning. "Or that," Hadrian said, nodding.

They stood up and went to their rooms, using cleaning charms to clean them quickly. Hadrian and Hera got into bed and just as they were about to fall asleep, Hadrian asked a quick question. "Hera? Why did you choose the name of a goddess?"

She giggled tiredly. "The Greek, Roman, and Egyptian gods and goddesses were really witches and wizards, so I didn't feel bad taking her name," she said. He blinked. "Huh, I knew that, too. Well, okay then," he said and they drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Hadrian woke up early. He went into the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom and took a shower. He dried himself with a spell, got dressed in regular robes, and cleaned his teeth with a spell that he now knew that had been lost to the centuries because the one who created it died before they could introduce it.

Then he went down to the kitchen and began to prepare a huge breakfast of pancakes, waffles, french toast, sausages, regular toast, assorted muffins, english muffins, and mushrooms in gravy to put over the english muffins. He could hear Hera finishing up with her shower, and Tyler and Luna getting dressed. He knew that they could smell breakfast and were hurrying.

"Breakfast is ready," he said and he got out the dishes and put them on the table. Then he sat down and began serving himself. There was plenty for everybody, even if two of them were pregnant with multiples. He grinned to himself. Soon, five little sets of feet would be running around the Manor. Plus Harry, of course.

The other three soon entered the dining room and sat down. Just as they were finished eating an owl flew through the window and dropped a letter into Hadrian's lap. He looked at it curiously and saw the Gringotts seal on it. Shrugging, he opened it.

"Dear Mr. Potter,

Congratulations on returning back to us. Lord Hades explained to us that you would be needing our assistance in giving you and your friends your lady and lordships, and that is what we will do. It is the least that we can do for you coming back and saving us. He explained to us that Voldemort killed everyone in magical England and most of the Muggle half too.

Furthermore, we at Gringotts would like to offer our help to you so that you may achieve what you would like to do with the rest of your existence. Please come to Gringotts at your earliest convenience and ask for your Account Manager Rocktooth. He will assist you with whatever you need his assistance for.

Thank you, and congratulations again,

Ragnok,

Director of Gringotts, London Branch," Hadrian read.

He looked up. "Well, I say that we go before we take care of the Dark Tosser," he said. The others nodded in agreement.

He tucked the letter away and looked at the table with no end of amusement. He had made enough to feed eight very hungry people with overactive metabolisms, and it was all gone. 'Well, pregnant women need to eat a lot, of course. I guess that I'm just not used to feeding them anymore,' he thought. Then he mentally shrugged. 'Guess I'll just have to get used to it again.'

He cleaned up the mess with a flick of his hand and stood up. A sudden thought hit him. 'Jacob, can you protect the babies while we're on this trip?' he asked with his thoughts. 'Yes, Master. They are already protected, the moment that their mothers became immortal,' Jacob sent back. Hadrian sighed with relief. 'Thank you, Jacob,' he sent. 'You're welcome, Master,' Jacob sent back. Then it went silent.

"Okay, are we all ready to go?" he asked. They all answered in the affirmative. They went to the floo and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. From there they walked to Gringotts, gaining some curious and questioning looks on the way. They walked up to a free teller and Hadrian handed over the letter silently. The Goblin read through it, then beckoned them to follow him. They followed him down a hallway and stopped at a plain door marked 'Rocktooth, Account Manager for the Potter family.'

He went through and they couldn't hear what was said so they guessed that there was a silencing charm placed on the door. The goblin came back out and ushered them inside. He bowed to them and then left. They turned to a middle-aged goblin and they bowed. ~Greetings, Rocktooth. I am Hadrian Evans Potter and this is my wife, Hera. These are our friends, Tyler Rivermoor and his wife, Luna,~ Hadrian said, in gobbledegook.

Rocktooth bowed back. ~Welcome. I am your Account manager, as you already know, but only to the Potter accounts. I am here to give all of you your Lord and Lady rings as the Heads of your Houses. Men, I assume that you know that because there are no others in your wives lines that you are the Heads and Lords of their Houses too?~ he asked.

~Yes, we know that. Thank you for thinking to tell us, though,~ Hadrian said. Rocktooth nodded ~I am also here to help you with anything else you might need Gringotts help with, I have the authorization from Ragnok himself,~ he said. "Excellent, I would like to make you the Account manager for the rest of my accounts, if no one else is already their Account manager," Hadrian said.

"I, too, would like that," Hera said. Tyler and Luna nodded in agreement. To give him credit, Rocktooth merely raised an eyebrow at this and nodded. "There is no-one else managing your accounts as they have been unused for a long time, and only gathering dust and more gold with the long-term interest. Is there anything else?" he asked.

"Maybe in the next couple of weeks, but for now, no. so let's just get on our Head of House rings and if you could just give each of us one of those Magical wallets that take the money from our accounts, give us the exact amount we need, and will turn into a Muggle wallet when needed, we would be grateful," Hadrian said.

Rocktooth nodded and gave them their rings, each of their rings merged with the others. "Just think about the ring you want to show and it will show," he informed them. Then he gave them the wallets and bid them a good day.

They walked out of Gringotts and apparated to the forest in Albania that contained Voldemort. They closed their eyes and listened. Soon they heard the swishing of a shade and Voldemort's cursing. They opened their eyes and Hadrian led the way to where Voldemort was.

They had planned this the night before and hid behind trees in a square around Voldemort. They made no noise as they were masters at this. Hadrian took out his Elder wand and knew that the other three were taking out their wands. Making themselves invisible, they stepped out from behind their trees and pointed their wands at the shade. Casting without sound, they cast a barrier around Voldemort to keep him inside that he couldn't see, as it was invisible to all but their eyes. Then, again casting without sound, they cast the excorsism spell.

They had to cast it twice as he was a particularly stubborn spirit, but eventually it worked. When the last scream was gone and the last wisp couldn't be seen, they let up on the spell. The forest lightened, it felt less oppressive and more bright, more breathable.

They let down their invisibility and grinned at eachother. "Let's go home!" Hadrian said. The others nodded and they apparated back to Potter Manor.

They sat down in the living room and began to talk. "We need to build the barns, coops, pastures and the garden, orchard and vineyard fences," Hadrian said, still elated by destroying the Dark Tosser.

"Ok, you build the barns and the pastures, I'll do the coops and fences," Tyler said. Hera and Luna frowned. "What are we going to do?" Luna asked. "You're going to go through some horse magazines and decide upon what type of horses, plants, and trees we get," Hadrian said smoothly, to avoid their ire of not letting them help.

Just because Jacob said that the babies were safe didn't mean that he and Tyler were going to let them do physically demanding things. No, not at all.

They looked hesitant. "Are you sure that you don't want a say?" Hera asked. Hadrian smiled. "As long as I get a Spanish Mustang, I'm fine," he said. Tyler smiled cheerfully. "I don't actually know anything about horses, so suggest a good one and I'm fine!" he said. The girls smiled and nodded their acceptance.

Hadrian conjured up many books on horse breeds and then left with Tyler to go buy the boards and chicken wire for the garden so that their birds wouldn't be able to get into it and eat everything. They could only buy so much in that one day, so they went to other lumberyards and bought supplies there too. When they were done they went back to the Manor and began to build what they needed to.

They paused long enough for lunch, then went back to work. Tyler finished first so he began to help Hadrian get it done faster. "Thanks," Hadrian said as he screwed in a board, having already finished with the pastures and now on the barns. "No problem," Tyler said. They continued working until it was almost five.

They both overlooked their work. "I _think_ that we did good," Tyler said. Hadrian nodded. "You two did fine, don't worry about it," they heard Hera say from inside. They chuckled. "Yeah, you're right. So, are you finished?" Hadrian asked. "Yeah, we finished about two hours ago, we're now in the library reading books," Luna said. "Good," the boys said.

They ran back inside and into the library to see the girls putting away their books. "I'm gonna make dinner. What do you two want?" Hadrian asked. "Pizza, meat lovers," Hera said. "With pickles, dill," Luna said. Hadrian was amused. "Ok, I'll make four pizzas, two meat lovers with dill pickles, one regular meat lovers, and what do you want, Tyler?" he asked.

"Hawaiian," Tyler answered. Hadrian nodded and went down to make them. He thought as he made them. What if he could get a breeding license for magical animals and beasts? Like Kneazles and Crups? Or Mokes? And if he did that, why not Demiguises? And maybe make a small nature preserve for abandoned or abused creatures?

Of course, he stepped back a few steps, before his imagination could get ahead of him, this was only if the other three agreed and they could convince the Ministry to give them that right.

He heard Jacob in his head. "Master, the Four Founders were given the right to domesticate any beast, magical or not, that they wished. Since that right was not taken away, nor can it anymore, from your families line, you may do as you wish. However, I do agree that the wise course of action is to speak with the others."

'Thank you, Jacob. Why can't they be taken from me?' Hadrian asked through his thoughts. "Because, once a thousand years pass without anyone taking away the right, it is the families forever. Besides that, it was given with the permission of both of the reigning Monarchs of that day and age, and only they can take it away," Jacob said.

Hadrian nodded, pleased with this revelation, but still convinced that the right course of action was to talk to the others. "Hey, guys, I've been thinking," he started.

Someone snorted. This was followed by giggles. "Always a dangerous course of action, for you," Luna said between her giggles. This was followed by more giggles.

He couldn't find it within himself to be annoyed, he'd missed that sound. So he settled on smiling. "Funny," he said. And it was. "So, what were you thinking about?" Hera asked.

"Well, the Four Founders had a beast, magical and muggle, breeding license, it was given to their entire line to make use of. Seeing as I am the last of their line, I thought, why not create both a breeding place for Kneazles, Crups, Mokes, Demiguises, and things like that, and a nature preserve on our land?" he asked.

"Well, for the breeding, I say, why not? But do you have any idea how much land a nature preserve for beasts will take?" Tyler asked. The girls made sounds of agreement.

"Master, Mistress, Lord Nico, Lady Luna, if I may speak?" Jacob asked, appearing in the kitchen. "Go ahead," Hadrian said, giving him a mild look that said, 'You should be resting.' Jacob bowed his head a little, but spoke.

"The Romanov Castle holds roughly the same amount of land around it as the Potter Manor, if you do not wish to have me expand your lands with a large-scale undetectable expansion spell modified for use on land," he said.

"You can do that? Wait, you're Jacob, of course you can do that," Hera said, coming into the kitchen followed by the other two. Jacob smiled a little at the praise.

"Yes, I can do that, but depending on how much you want it expanded I might need some of my siblings help," he said. "How much can you expand it on your own?" Hadrian asked.

"A little over 450,000 acres each way, any more than that and I'll need the help of my siblings," Jacob answered honestly. "And how much can they do?" Hadrian asked. "Another 300,000 acres each," Jacob answered promptly.

"You know, each square mile is 640 acres, so you're giving us 3,650,000 acres if you combine it with our current 500,000 acres, which is 5,703 square miles. That's _A LOT_ of land!" Hera said.

"If you give us three weeks we would be recharged and able to give you another 3,150,000 acres," Jacob said in a helpful voice. She nearly fainted right there.

Hadrian coughed into his fist to disguise his chuckle. "So, that will work, if we decide upon creating a preserve. Hey, do we have the right to create a preserve?" he asked.

"Merlin did, and now so does Lord Tyler," Jacob said.

"Ok, I agree. But we need the paperwork," Tyler said. In front of him appeared the paperwork that they needed, and in front of Hadrian was the breeding papers. They picked them up and looked them over, nodding when they finished.

"My family can breed even dark creatures it says," Hadrian said. "I can put dark creatures in a preserve," Tyler said. "Well, you see, they weren't labeled as dark back then," Jacob said. They nodded in understanding. The boys looked at the girls. "Do you agree of this venture?" Hadrian asked.

Luna nodded but Hera hesitated. "Why don't we get our regular farm going before we do this?" she asked. Hadrian smiled. "Of course, we're going to have to grow the food to feed them, afterall," he said. The other two who agreed with him nodded in support. Hera smiled. "Then I have no problems with doing this. If we're going to do this we need a separate house-or several- for all the half-breeds, like half-fairy, half-pixie, half-naiad, half-dryad, and many other half-nymphs, just to name a few," she said.

Hadrian nodded and committed that to memory. He turned to Jacob. "Ok, Jacob, gather the others and do as you've said you'll do. Then go rest until we need you for picking out your horses. And that reminds me, do you have your helpers yet?" he asked. "Yes, Master, I will, and yes, Master, we have," Jacob said.

Hadrian smiled. "Good, go do it then. Send me a mind message when you're done, then go rest," he said. Jacob bowed. "Yes, Master," he said, then he phased out.

By this time three of the pizzas were done and Hadrian served one pizza to each girl and one to Tyler, who immediately dug into them. His was done soon after and he, too, dug in. They all went to bed soon after, after deciding that they'd split up tomorrow to get the garden seeds and orchard trees, and the hay seeds and grain supply seeds, as they were going to be making their own grain for their animals.

Then after that, they were going to meet up and go into muggle London to buy their regular farm animals. After that, they'd go to a known Kneazle and Crup breeder-both if they had to get each from separate breeders- and buy from them.

But as I said, they went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning they got up, did their morning routines, and went down to breakfast. Hadrian loaded their plates as they came down and then loaded his. "So, what type of trees are we getting?" he asked.

"Every type of fruit and nut tree, at least two of each, the same with the grapes, and vegetables for the garden," Luna answered promptly.

He smiled. "And the Horses?" he asked. "Well, you wanted a Spanish Mustang, boy or girl is up to you, I'm getting a Palomino, Luna's getting a Morgan horse, because she thought it was a fun play on her name, not because she liked it better than the others, Tyler, we suggest a Lustiano. They are highly intelligent and are very willing to do things for you. Do you like the choice?" Hera asked.

"Well, I'm okay with it, as I said, I know nothing about horses, so whatever you suggest must be good, otherwise you wouldn't suggest it," Tyler said, shrugging.

The girls nodded. "We didn't decide on one for Harry or the Deaths, because we figured that they should choose, as for our children, while they're small maybe we should get them Miniature's," Hera continued.

"Cows?" Hadrian asked. "Holstein-Friesian," she said. "Pigs?" he asked. "English Large White and Berkshire," she said. "Goats?" he asked. "Toggenburg and Angora," she said. "And Sheep? Because I'm guessing that we're getting a little bit of everything with the birds," he said. "And you'd be right. Sheep are going to be Lincoln and Columbia," she said. He nodded.

"Hey, I had an idea. What about bees for honey?" Tyler asked. The others looked surprised at that. "That's a good idea, Tyler. We'll do that," Hadrian said, "But only after we read up on them so that we can make an informed decision about the type of bees that we want."

"Should we get Houselves to help with the work?" Luna asked. Hera made a slightly pained look. Hadrian sighed.

"Hera, remember what Kreature said. Houselves can't live without a bond of magic, and they work in return for that bond," he said.

She waved him off. "It wasn't that, the babies kicked. That's all," she said. He blushed, realizing what the sound that he'd heard but had brushed off was. "Oh, sorry," he said.

She grinned at him. "It's okay, I _was_ pretty vocal about what I used to think about their treatment, wasn't I?" she asked.

The other three nodded. "That you were," Tyler said. "I mean, C'mon, Spew?" She glared at him. "It wasn't Spew! It was S.P.E.W.!" she said. The other three laughed and after a moment, she joined in.

"So, Houselves?" Luna asked. "Why not? It _would_ be a big help, even with our new skills," Hadrian said. Tyler nodded and Hera joined in.

"Then it's decided! But what is not decided is how many Houselves we should get," said Luna. The four put their heads together and discussed it.

Eventually it was decided that they would get five elves for the Orchard, three elves for the Greenhouses that were going to be built, three elves for the Nursery, one Kitchen elf, five Housework elves, one elf for each of them and Harry, to be their personal Houselves, Fourteen Houselves for guests, three elves to take care of the Horses, one elf each for the pigs, goats and sheep, two elves for the cows and bulls, two elves for the poultry, one elf for the care of the bees, four elves for the hay field, four elves for the grain field, three elves for the garden, and three elves for the Vineyard.

Tyler whistled as he stared at the paper that this was written on. "This is a big list, that's a lot of Houselves," he said. The other three nodded.

"It's necessary though, I wouldn't say to get all of these unless it was necessary," Hera said.

The others nodded. "Any idea where we can get this many?" Hadrian asked. "Well, there's this place that my Gran went to, it saves and then sells abused Houselves, but they only have fifty at a time, we need sixty-five of them," Tyler said.

"I know of that place, it's where I got Mittens and Trippy, the twin Houselves. Twins are supposed to be rare, but that place had loads of them!" Hadrian said. "Yeah, my Gran, well, I suppose that she's not _my_ Gran anymore, she's my counterpart's, but anyway, she has two sets of twin Houselves that she got from that place. One of the sets was my- err, Neville's parents until they went to St. Mungos," Tyler said.

He suddenly gained an excited face, his eyes grew animated. "Hadrian! You can use Parselmagic! You can heal my- Neville's parents!" he said, leaning across the table, pushing his empty plate away.

Hadrian contemplated it, then nodded. "We're busy today, but I can do it tomorrow before I ask Jacob to get me the adoption papers and relinquishment of custody papers for Harry. Does that sound alright? If not we can put off our plans for today and do that instead," he said.

Tyler shook his head. "No, that's alright, I understand the need to wait. He hasn't known his parents for years, one more day won't hurt him, especially when he doesn't know that they can be healed. We'll have to get our Masteries paperwork in Healing from our rooms before we go though, so that they'll let you do it," he said, leaning back.

"We'll leave as soon as I do the dishes," Hadrian said.

"I'll do them, Hadrian," Hera said. He shot her a wide grin. "Are you kidding? You can barely reach your plate, how are you going to reach the sink?" he asked.

She gave him a smirk and flicked her wand. The dishes flew off to the sink and started to wash themselves. "With magic," she answered him.

He shook his head at the obvious answer and smiled at her, wondering why he didn't think to do it with magic before.

He came up with his answer almost at once. He'd always done it the Muggle way, it soothed him, especially after she died.

He carefully kept these thoughts off of his face, so that none of the others could read it. Luna gave him a knowing look though, so he guessed that she saw before he could hide it. That or she just knew anyway, she was odd like that.

After breakfast was over they got ready to leave. Hadrian raised an eyebrow at the others just as he reached the door. "So, Luna, Hera, where are we going? To a Horse farm, a Horse shelter, or a Horse fair?" he asked as he put on his coat. Then he looked at Tyler and Luna, or more specifically, their clothes.

They were wearing wizards robes. Not something that they should be wearing if they were going to Muggle places. He waited until his question was answered first however. "Horse fairs aren't very common anymore, so I doubt there are many going on today, but we can still search for some, if you'd like, but yes to the other two," Hera said.

He nodded. Then he looked to Tyler and Luna. "Guys, you see Hera's and my clothing? See how we have shirts and pants, and not robes?" he asked. They nodded. "Change into clothes that look like them," he said.

"We don't have any clothes like yours," Tyler said. Luna nodded in agreement. Hadrian and Hera glanced at eachother. "They're both about our size," Hera said. Hadrian nodded. "Alright guys, we're going to switch your clothes into ours. Tyler, you will be wearing my clothes, Luna, you will be wearing Hera's clothes," he said, then he waved his hand and Tyler's clothes changed into a green Turtleneck and black jeans.

Luna's clothes changed into a yellow long-sleeved shirt with bluejeans. He also made her radish earrings and butterbeer cap necklace disappear to her room.

"Hey!" she protested. His eyes softened. He was very fond of Luna. He had taken her in as his little sister since his fifth year when he learned that she was being bullied. He understood that her earrings and necklace were tributes to her father and mother, along with her rather eccentric personality that she used to have.

"They're in your room. I did nothing to them but place them with your other jewelry," he told her. She huffed but nodded. "Why did you have to take them off anyway?" she asked.

He smiled. "Those things are not very normal in the Muggle world, in fact, I'm pretty sure that only you wore them. You'd be stared at, and we don't need to be stared at any more than we're going to be for buying so much livestock and Houselves. Besides that, I've already said that only you wear them. And that means little Luna does too. Do you understand?" he asked.

Her shoulders slumped as she nodded sadly. Tyler took her chin and had her look up at him. "Hey, cheer up, he only said that you couldn't wear them in public, not that you couldn't wear them while we're here on our property," he said, smiling.

She smiled brightly and kissed his cheek. "You're right, thanks, Tyler!" she said. He hugged her to him and smiled. Then he released her and both looked to the other two.

"So, where are we going?" Hadrian asked Hera and Luna. "Shouldn't we have the Deaths with us first?" Luna asked. He nodded and mentally called them. The ten Deaths appeared in the hall. "Yes, Master?" Jacob asked.

"We're going to buy our horses now, you're to come with us to pick out yours," Hadrian instructed. They nodded. "Yes, Master," they said.

Hera told them where they were headed to first and they apparated there out of sight. They found themselves at a very large horse farm. They walked up to the front door of the large house and Hadrian knocked. After several minutes a man opened the door. "Sorry 'bout makin' ya wait fer so long, 'ad another customer, 'e's leavin' now with a nice Chestnut Arabian Mare. How can I help ya Folks? I'm guessin' tha' yer buyin' a lot o' 'orses?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at their large group.

"We're looking first, but we'll probably buy some. You see, we're starting a farm and are putting horses on it for riding, and perhaps for selling later on when we have more than our farm can hold," Hadrian said.

The man smiled. "Righ' proud tha' yer choosin' my stock o' 'orses to buy from fer this. Any questions before ya all take a look at th' 'orses?" he asked. "The name's Kyle Lueman, by th' way," he said as an afterthought.

"Are there any problems with any of your horses? Ill tempers? Illnesses? Broken legs?" Hadrian asked.

Kyle nodded somberly. "Aye, I 'ave a few like tha'. Got a young Spanish Mustang tha's righ' foul tempered, rough handlin' 'e is. Got a pretty Palomino Mare tha' has Colic, she's pretty upset righ' now. An' I got a few wit' broken legs, got 'em from 'orse rescuers, said I'd take righ' good care of 'em, give 'em a good home, even though they're practically useless 'cept fer breedin'," he said.

Hadrian smiled. "I'll take a look at those, if you don't mind. I promise I can give them a good home," he said.

"Yeh can take a look at 'em, not sure if I'll sell 'em though," Kyle said.

Hadrian nodded. "That's fine. How many horses do you have that we can look through?" he asked.

"I got roughly 'round three hundred 'orses tha' you can look through. Any specific types tha' yeh want?" Kyle asked.

"Well, we know for sure that we want Spanish Mustangs, Palominos, Morgans, Minatures, and Lustianos. We'll take a look at the rest of the horses and decide then. What types do you have?" Hadrian asked.

"I got those types, an' I also got Thoroughbreds, Appaloosas, Paints, Arabians, Lipizzaners, Akat-Tekes, American Quarterhorses, American Standardbreds, Andalusians, Anglo Arebs, British Warmbloods, Freesians, Gelderlanders, Holsteins, Mustangs, Pintos, Icelandic Horses, Rocky Mountain Horses, Tennessee Walkin' Horses, Welsh Ponies, Australian Stock Horses, American Albinos, Trakehners, American Barbs, Moroccan Barbs, Gypsy Vanners, Hanoverians, Salemos, Selle Francias, Welsh Cobs, American Warmbloods, Bankers,

"Bavarian Warmbloods, Camargues, Dutch Warmbloods, East Bulgarian Horses, Gidrans, Irish Sport Horses, Kara Bakhs, Knabstrups, Mangalargas, Marchadors, Murgeses, Narikers, Novokirghizs, Oldenburgs, Percherons, Peruvian Pasos, Plevens, Russian Dons, Russian Trotters, Vkrainian Ridin' Horses, Clydesdales, Virginia Highlanders, Walkaloosas, Westphalians, Yonagunis, an' Camarillo White Horses," Kyle said, sounding as if he were reciting a speech said many times and to many different people.

Hadrian was impressed. "That's a lot of horse types. But having around three hundred horses you must have variety, I guess. All right, can you take us around to see them?" he asked.

Kyle nodded and stepped out onto the porch, closing the door behind him. He motioned them to follow him and he led them around to the barn.

"Can we take a look at that Spanish Mustang that you mentioned, if you don't mind, of course?" Hadrian asked.

Kyle nodded and motioned them down a corridor, many horses peering out of their stalls to take a look at them.

#New people. Who are they going to take away now? One of my friends again?# a nice, pitch black Mare asked. She drooped her head as they walked past, and Hadrian could feel the relief from her that she was not picked.

#Ooh! New people! I hope they pick me! They look nice, and rich, so any of us that went with them would probably be well off!# said a dark brown Stallion.

"What type of horse is he?" Hadrian asked, pointing at the horse as they passed. Kyle looked at the Stallion and smiled. "Tha' there is a Thoroughbred. 'E just turned four two months ago. 'E costs a pretty penny though," he said.

"Price is no objection to me, how much?" Jacob asked, pulling out a wallet. Hadrian placed a hand on Jacob's arm, causing Jacob to look at him questioningly.

"I pay, remember?" Hadrian asked. "But, Hadrian-" Jacob started to say, but Hadrian cut him off. "You have done much for me already, I will pay. It is the least that I can do for you when you have done so much for us," Hadrian said.

He kept his gaze steady until Jacob dropped his gaze and nodded, putting his wallet back. 'Yes, Master,' Jacob said in Hadrian's mind.

Hadrian nodded and turned to face Kyle. "So, my friend would like this Horse. But I have a few questions before we purchase him. What is his pedigree? How is his health? How is his Temper? How well has he been trained? Has he been broken to ride? Is he good for trail riding? Does he do any tricks? What are his habits? How much does he eat? When was the last time he saw the farrier, vet, and dentist? And, finally, how much does he cost?" he asked.

"Well, lessee, 'e comes from a long line o' prize Stallions an' his grandfather is a prize Racehorse turned Stud horse. 'Is health is fine. Ya know the phrase ' 'ealthy as a 'orse'? Tha' phrase fits him great! 'Is temper is great, very mellow, but 'e's a determined little feller, 'e is. 'E has been trained to pull plows, carriages, wagons, an' sleds. 'E can pull stumps or posts. 'E knows 'ow to jump, if yeh want tha'. Yea, all 'orses 'ere 'ave been broke to ride an' 'e knows 'ow to pick 'is way through trails well enough to take 'im trail ridin', as long as they're not rough trails. No, 'e doesn't do any tricks, despi' grownin' up wit' Lipizzaners, but I'm sure tha' you could teach 'im. 'E's not incapable of learnin'.

'E likes bein' brushed an' bein' rubbed down, an' 'e likes to be exercised in th' afternoon, but I think tha's all. 'E eats 'bout a bale an' a haf o' hay a day, includin' the half bale tha' 'e eats at night. 'E sees the farrier ev'ry three months, an' th' Vet an' dentist once a year, and tha' was last month. An' 'e costs thirteen thousand pounds," Kyle said, squinting up at him, looking as though he was seeing if Hadrian was serious about buying such an expensive horse.

Hadrian nodded and pulled out his wallet and thought the amount. "Have your men bring him around to where you keep them when you are having multiple sales. I expect that I'll have the others brought out there soon," he said as he handed Kyle the money.

Kyle took the money and pocketed it. He shouted to a stable hand and instructed him to lead the horse out front. As the horse was being led away- with much cheering on the horses part- Kyle peered up at Hadrian. "Yeh said that yeh'd take good care of 'em, righ'?" he asked.

Hadrian's gaze met Kyle's and he said as seriously as he could, "If I could swear an oath that would kill me if I broke it, I would make one to you that none of the horses that you will give me, or indeed, any horse that I buy, will be mistreated in any fashion. Will this satisfy you?" he asked.

Kyle hesitated, then nodded firmly. "I believe ya. I can sense tha' yer a good man. I don' think tha' I'll regre' sellin' any o' my horses to yeh. Now, c'mon, yeh wanted ta look at tha' foul tempered horse, didn' ya?" he asked.

Hadrian smiled. "That I did, lead the way please," he said.

Kyle led them around to the back of the barn and they saw a pitch black Spanish Mustang. As soon as the Stallion saw them his ears went back and he bared his teeth. #More silly humans that wish to touch me and beat me, and buy me so that they can sell me for more money than they bought me for! Well, I won't let them!# he said and he stomped his foot in warning.

Hadrian looked at Kyle. "Has this horse ever been abused? Before he came here?" he asked.

Kyle nodded sadly. "Aye, this un came to me skittish an' 'ighly beaten an' abused. 'E was also severely malnourished an' had many wounds, tha' 'ave been 'ealed well, as yeh can see. Bu' it's been a 'ard won battle ta get 'im 'ealed an' ta win 'is trust. Bu' now 'e scares ev'ryone tha' wants ta buy him. Can' say I blame 'im though, goin' through wha' 'e's gone through. I'll give ya fifteen minutes ta win 'is trust, after tha' ya leave 'im alone, alrigh'?" he asked.

Hadrian nodded. "It's a deal. You may stay in sight, but can you please stay out of hearing? I promise that I won't harm him," he said.

Kyle nodded. "I believe yeh, I'll be over 'ere," he said, pointing to the corner of the line of stalls, that was just barely out of hearing range. Hadrian nodded and Kyle shuffled over to the corner and then turned to watch Hadrian like a hawk.

Hadrian turned to the horse. #Can you tell me your name?# he asked softly. The Stallion's ears flickered forward in surprise before going back to being flat on his head.

#Why should I tell you, human?# he asked, stomping his foot again.

Hadrian smiled. #My name is Hadrian Potter, I am a Wizard. I am also the Master of Death# he said.

The horse stomped his foot again and made a threatening noise. #As if that should impress me, human! You're all the same, thinking that just because you have a title that you are more important than anyone else! Well I don't care who or what you are, you're just a human to me!# he said.

#Thank you for that. I've only ever wanted to be 'just Harry' but no-one would let me be 'just Harry'. Perhaps you will if you let me buy you?# Hadrian asked.

#Why do you want to buy me anyway?# the horse asked warily.

#Because you are hurting inside, I want to take away that pain# Hadrian said.

The horse smelled him, taking a careful sniff. #You are telling the truth. I can smell that# The horse smelled him some more. #You have an odd scent. Like dirt, but not unpleasant either# He was quiet for a few seconds. Then, #My mother called me Midnight#

Hadrian nodded. #Well, Midnight, may I help you?# he asked.

#How? How can you help me. The human who bought me has helped me all he can already# Midnight said.

#Mentally. I can heal your mind from the horrors of the abuse that you've suffered through. You won't jump at or be scared of everything ever again, if you'll let me# Hadrian said.

#And then you will leave me alone and let me stay where I have grown comfortable?# Midnight asked, letting his ears flick forward.

#If you still wish me to by the time I'm done, then yes# Hadrian said, though he wanted to own this horse very much. He didn't know why but he felt a certain... pull from this horse.

#Very well then. What must I do?# Midnight asked.

#Look at me in the eyes, you will feel a slight tug on your mind. That is me, pulling you into my mind. If you do not resist then we can get this done much faster. I will then enter your mind and find all of the abuse and then either erase it from your mind, or if you don't want that, I will dull the pain. Either way you will be much better off# Hadrian said.

#I do not want to forget about it entirely, not because I like it, but because I do not want gaps in my memory that I will be unable to remember. Can you just dull it?# Midnight asked.

Hadrian nodded. #I can. Now, are you ready?# he asked.

Midnight jerked his head into a nod. #Yes, human, I am ready. But why must you bring me into your mind first? Why not just go directly into mine? How do you do that anyway?# he asked.

#I only have fifteen minutes to do this, ten now, and this will take much longer than fifteen minutes. In my mind I can make a second out here an hour in there. As for how, it's complicated. I'll try to explain when I'm done, okay?# Hadrian asked.

Midnight nodded again, then Hadrian pulled Midnight into his mind. Midnight looked around at the wide open field with lots of flowers in it with astonishment. #How can all of this be in a person's mind?# he asked himself.

#When a person can enter their mindscape they can manipulate what it looks like. I changed it to look like this to make you feel comfortable. If there is something else that you would prefer, just name it# Hadrian said from Midnight's side.

Midnight whinnied in alarm and galloped across the field. He stopped a few yards away and looked back. Hadrian was watching him worriedly. #I apologize for scaring you. I did not mean to. Please forgive me. Will you allow me to walk up close to you?# Hadrian asked.

It took some time, but eventually Midnight calmed down enough to answer. #I forgive you, but only because I can tell that you were telling the truth about not meaning to scare me. And I would prefer it if you stopped a few feet away from me# he said.

Hadrian smiled. #I will only come as close as you wish me to. When you tell me to stop, I will# he said. Then at Midnight's nod, he began to walk slowly closer to Midnight. He stopped six feet away when Midnight told him to.

#Alright. As long as I can see your eyes clearly I can begin. Are you ready? Are you calm enough?# Hadrian asked.

#I am as calm as I am going to get right now. I've let you closer than I'm comfortable with. I am ready# Midnight said.

Hadrian nodded. He locked eyes with Midnight and gently entered into Midnight's mind. He gently searched Midnight's memories, starting with his earliest ones. He dulled every memory that held abuse until he could only feel a shadow of the pain.

He felt great anger as the severity of the abuse made itself known to him and he didn't realize that it was pouring off of him until he felt Midnight's panic. Though at the same time Midnight was touched that Hadrian was feeling anger at what was done to him, and not anger at him.

Hadrian toned down on the feelings of anger and soothed Midnight, which was not as hard to do now that more than half of the memories were dulled. #I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm just so angry at what you had to go through. If you ever need anything from me, ask, and I will do what I can# he said.

Midnight whinnied in pleasure and nodded. #I understand. Thank you for your offer# he said.

Hadrian nodded and continued to dull the memories. When he was done he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and sighed. #There, I am done. How do you feel?# he asked.

Midnight whinnied in happiness and shook his mane. He made a few laps around Hadrian and then butted Hadrian with his head. #I feel much better. I don't feel so scared anymore. I can remember what was done, but I can't feel much emotion to it. It's like it is someone else's memory!# he said.

Hadrian grinned and stroked Midnight's neck as Midnight pressed his head into Hadrian. #I'm glad that it worked so well. Is there anything else that I can do for you while we're here?# he asked.

Midnight pulled back and stared at Hadrian in the eye. #I want you to ride me. I want to know what it's like to be ridden without fear# he said.

Hadrian patted Midnight's snout. #I can do that. Ready, Midnight?# he asked, walking over to Midnight's side.

#Ready, Hadrian# Midnight said.

Hadrian grinned as he leaped onto Midnight's back.

#You called me by my name!# he said.

Midnight started to walk around, then he began trotting. #It's only right. You healed me mentally, I should call you by your name# he said, head held high in an arch.

Hadrian laughed. #Thank you# he said.

Midnight gave a snort and a toss of the head in return.

After trotting for a few minutes, Midnight began galloping with no warning, but Hadrian was ready. He had been preparing for that for about a minute. Horse and Rider laughed as they galloped together as one body.

#I'm going to stop# Midnight warned. Hadrian nodded and Midnight slowed down to a trot, then a walk, and then he stopped.

Hadrian got off and patted Midnight's side as Midnight cooled down. He made a stream of water appear and Midnight drank out of it gratefully.

When he was done, he stared at Hadrian thoughtfully. Hadrian waited patiently for him to speak. After several minutes, he did.

#I don't want to leave where I've grown comfortable, but you have healed me in a way that my owner has never been able to do, and that has forged a bond between us. So, perhaps I will be happier with you. If you don't buy me though, would you come visit me a lot?# he asked.

Hadrian gave a glad smile. #Of course I'd visit you. But I would like to buy you, as long as you're okay with that. I can also heal you physically, more than any vet has been able to do for you# he said.

#Really?# Midnight asked in wonder. #I would not be in any pain anymore?#

#Yes, no more pain# Hadrian answered.

#And you would do this even if you didn't buy me?# Midnight asked.

#Of course. I said that I wanted to heal you, didn't I?# Hadrian asked.

#Yes, you did... Very well, I will go with you, if my owner sells me# Midnight said.

#I'm glad# Hadrian said and he hugged Midnight around the neck. Then he gently pushed Midnight out of his mind and left it as well.

Hadrian blinked and then smiled as he focused on the real world. He walked up to Midnight, ignoring Kyle's shout of warning, and patted him on the side. Midnight leaned into the touch.

#So, how did you do the mind thing anyway?# Midnight asked.

Hadrian smiled. #I am known as a Legillimence. Meaning a mind walker, or a mind reader. I can pull you into my mind, or I can enter into your mind and read your thoughts. The only way you could stop me is to become an Occlumence. I don't know if an animal can become one, but we can try# he said.

#Yes, please# Midnight said.

"We' I be! Tha' ol' 'orse is lettin' ya touch 'im! 'Ow'd ya manage tha'?" Kyle asked loudly as he walked up.

Hadrian smiled as he turned to look at him. "I'm a Horse whisperer, Sir. I can make almost any horse like me," he said.

Kyle just smiled in amazement. "I'll say! 'Ow much are yeh willin' ta pay fer 'im?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" Hadrian asked.

"'E's yers, jus' name a price tha' yer willin' ta pay fer 'im!" Kyle said.

"I'll pay however much he was going to be sold for, he's worth it to me," Hadrian said.

#Hadrian!# Midnight said. Hadrian gave him a sharp glance for him to be quiet.

Kyle looked thoughtful. "Tell yeh wha', ya pay 'alf price. 'E's wort' ten grand. Pay 'alf tha' an' I'll be 'appy tha' 'e's goin' somewhere where 'e'll be 'appy," he said.

"Deal," Hadrian said and he shook Kyle's hand. He pulled out his wallet and pulled out the amount that was asked and handed it over to Kyle, who pocketed it.

"We' I'll jus' 'ave 'im taken 'round fron' now, ta be put wit' th' otha one," Kyle said and he whistled for the stable boy, who came and took Midnight away to the front holding pen.

The rest of the horse picking went quickly. Hera got a Palomino, Luna got a Morgan, Tyler got a Lustiano, they got five miniature's for their unborn babies for when they were grown enough, Taylor got a Lipizzaner, Hades got an Arabian, Ashley got a Freesian, Thanatos got an Anglo Areb, Kate got an Andalusian, Osiris got a Stock Horse, Bianca got a Gelderlander, Anubis got a British Warmblood, and Leah got a Holstein.

"Yeh go' some 'orse trailers ta take 'em wit'" Kyle asked as they stood out front near the horse pen.

Jacob pointed to a bend in the road where nine trucks with horse trailers were parked. "Right there," he said.

Kyle scratched his head in puzzlement. "Huh, funny tha' I didna see 'em there," he said.

Their group smiled. "Alrigh' boys, le's get 'em loaded up, Hadrian's an' th' Thoroughbred in one, th' Palomino an' Morgan in anotha, th' Lustiano an' th' Lipizzaner in anotha, th' Arabian an' th' Freesian in anotha, th' Anglo Areb an' th' Stock 'Orse on anotha, th' Andalusian an' th' Gelderlander on anotha, th' British Warmblood an' th' Holstein on anotha, an' three Miniature's on one an' two on th' las' un," Kyle said, directing the Stable hands to the Trailers.

After they were loaded Hadrian turned to Kyle as the rest of their group were loading into the trucks.

"Kyle, I'm gonna have my younger cousin coming to live with me in the next few days to a week. Do you mind if I come back again with him to pick out his horse?" he asked.

Kyle smiled. "No' at all! Congrats! 'Ow old is 'e?" he asked.

Hadrian returned the smile. "He'll be turning ten in July. Thank you for your help. I will see you soon," he said and he jogged to one of the trucks and hopped in right next to Hera.

They drove until they were out of sight of everyone, then Jacob transported the Trucks and Trailers to the farm where they then unloaded the horses into the pasture.

They then made other trips to other farms to buy the other farm animals that they needed for their farm. They put them in their intended spots.

The day ended on a good note, with many smiles and laughs, before they went to bed, ready for the next day.

**Hey, everyone! Thanks again for your support and nice reviews! If I have made any inconsistencies then please tell me, I'd really appreciate it! Thanks again! **

**See you later, Aisu!**


End file.
